Harry Potter and stone of stones
by Mister-monster
Summary: Wel de geliefde Harry Potter wordt vertolkd door mezelf! Jipie. Ook een speciaal bedankje aan Helena :


**De steen der stenen.**

_**Hoofdstuk was eens …**_

_**De drieling**_

Ergens in een stad (Lier) woonde een zeer speciale drieling .

De drieling bestond uit Helena , een middelgroot meisje met blond haar, bruine ogen en een hyper karakter. Ten tweede Jens, 1m70, blond haar, blauwe ogen en traag van begrip maar!!! met een groot hart; tenslotte was er ook nog Atii een grote jongen met zwart haar (het was een raadsel hoe het kwam dat Atii als enige zwart haar had) en bruine ogen, met het karakter van een luiaard.

Behalve dat het drietal een drieling was, was er nog iets speciaals!

Al van begin af aan vlogen er dingen in brand wanneer de drieling passeerden, met als gevolg dat de onwetende gemene buren de kleintjes beschreven als duivels gebroed.

6juni 2009, 20:30

Het was een fijne nacht in juli, het drietal had besloten die avond een feestje onder elkaar te houden, en gelukkig voor hen waren de ouders niet thuis.

-Net als de meeste nachten eigenlijk-

Jens zorgde voor de chips en snoep, Helena voor het drinken, en Atii voor de muziek. Natuurlijk was de sufferd de muziek vergeten en heerste er een pijnlijke stilte.

Somber door het feit dat er geen muziek was, maakten ze maar zelf muziek, ze gebruikten de tafelpoten als drumstick en maakten coole beats, er sneuvelden dan misschien wel een paar vazen, maar dat was nu eenmaal onvermijdelijk! :)

Plotseling ging de voordeur langzaam open.

Er stond een lange gebaarde man in de deur opening.

Helena gilde en de stak de mantel van de man in brand met een spreuk .

Op zijn beurt begon de man te gillen en doofde zijn mantel met een tegenspreuk.

'Oh my fucking god, wie denken jullie wel dat jullie zijn ?!'riep de gepiqueerde vreemde man terwijl hij de woonkamer betrad .

'Het is Perkamentus!'riep de al wetende Jens.

'Dus die gebaarde engerd met puntmuts en gewaad heeft een naam?'zei de sarcastische Atii.

De 'engerd' negeerde deze woorden en vertelde wie hij werkelijk was.

'Ik ben Perkamentus, alias Dumbledore, ik ben het schoolhoofd van …'

'Zweinstijn, school voor hekserij en hocus pocus!' vervolgde de opgewonden Helena.

'Inderdaad, jongedame Helena!' repliceerde Perkamentus.

'Hoe weet je mijn naam! 'gilde Helena.

'Het staat op je trui' lachte Perkamentus.'

'En waarom ben je hier, Perkamentus?' Jens legde de nadruk op de laatste s zodat er een sissend geluid ontstond.

'Wel,..ik heb jullie een tijdje geschaduwd en heb ondervonden dat jullie tovenaars zijn!'verklaarde Perkie.

'Daarom liepen onze ouders zo vaak gillend de deur uit' mijmerde Helena.

'Haha 'giechelde Perkamentus terwijl hij aan zijn eigen puber jaren dacht.

'Als jullie klaar zijn mogen jullie mij volgen 'vervolgde Perkie.

'En jij denkt dat wij jouw volgen?'blafte de ongelovige Atii.

'Hier zijn de certificaten van jullie ouders.'Perkie toonde een papier waarop twee handtekeningen stonden.

'Op naar zweinstein!' gilde Helena.

'Maar eerst naar de wegisweg' grinnikte Perkamentus.

_**1.2 Wegisweg here we come!**_

Na drie zeer lange dagen was het 3 tal eindelijk klaar om te vertrekken, dit kwam doordat: 1. Atii niet wou geloven dat Perkie een tovenaar was.

2. Jens niet wou vertrekken voor zijn kamer opgeruimd was, hij dit namelijk al een aantal jaren beloofd om te doen.

3. Helena het nieuws dat ze naar Zweinstein ging, aan al haar vriendinnen was gaan vertellen, met als gevolg dat Perkie de ongelukkige meisjes moest opsporen om hen daarna te hersenspoelen.

Jens deed de deur op slot en volgde Perkamentus .

'Wel aangezien jullie nog niet bekend zijn met bezems zullen we op de dreuzel manier moeten reizen...' vertelde Perkie.

Perkamentus toverde een glanzende Jaguar tevoorschijn.

'Nice Perkie! ' zei het drietal in koor.

'Maar eh Perkie...' zei Helena, 'valt het niet op wanneer je met je puntmuts en tovenaars gewaad achter het stuur zit?'

Perkamentus glimlachte mysterieus en gooide zijn tovenaars kleren in de auto.

Jens zijn mond viel open.

Onder het tovenaars gewaad droeg Perkie een spijkerbroek van Dolce And Gabana en een V hals trui van Jack and Jones.

Er viel een stilte.

Het was Perkamentus die de stilte verbrak: 'Stap in homies, sebiet zijn jullie nog te laat voor school!'

'Ehm, naar waar rijden we eigenlijk?' vroeg atii.

'We rijden naar café verbrogen tagoeng raan wegeswig! 'repliceerde Perkie.

'Omg' (o my god voor de onwetende) lachte Helena.

Perkie zuchtte en zei: 'Dat is codetaal voor tovenaars ; het ontcijferd staat er verborgen toegang naar wegisweg!'

Er ging een lampje branden in Jens zijn hoofd.

'Origineel!' lachtte Atii.

_**Verbrogen tagoeng raan wegeswig**_

Iedereen stapte uit de Bmw.

Perkamentus sloot de auto en toverde hem onzichtbaar.

'Eh Perkie' stamelde Helena 'als je de auto onzichtbaar maakt, hoe voorkom je dan dat er dreuzels tegen lopen?'

Het kwaad was al geschiedde want er liep een oude, kwade, humeurige, kale, tandloze oma tegen de auto.

'Godverork!' vloekte Perkamentus.

Perkamentus hielp de oma recht, waarna de oma op hem begon te slagen en te gillen.

Twee straten verder hoorde een politieagent het lawaai, en snelde er naar toe.

Gelukkig dacht Helena nog steeds helder na, en trok de meute in het cafeetje.

Het was best wel akelig in het kleine cafeetje.

Het enige licht kwam van een paar kaarsen die op de toog stonden.

In een hoekje zat een man die Helena wel heel erg bekend leek.

'Jack Sparrow, daar !' gilde Helena.

'Argh ' antwoorde Jack op zijn piraatachtichste manier.

'Wat ben je zo mooi, mag ik je aanraken?' giechelde de hyperactieve Helena.

'Uiter aard ben ik mooi, en nee aanraken mag niet, al was je captain Barbossa!'

'Ehmmm...laten we verder gaan en vergeten wat we zagen' stelde Perkie voor.

En zo ging het viertal verder.

'Ah die Perkie alles goed ouwe rakker?' vroeg de café uitbater.

'Ja tuurlijk zoals altijd' Perkamentus gaf de man een hand.

'Zou je ons kunnen doorlaten naar de wegisweg?' vervolgde Perkie.

'Tuurlijk ga je gang'

De man stapte op zij en opende een deur, DE DEUR naar de wegisweg!


End file.
